1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to riveters and more particularly, to a manual hydraulic riveter, which utilizes the characteristics of check valve and relief valve to facilitate the operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A riveter is a tool for use to fasten plate members with rivets. When the shank of a rivet is inserted through holes on plate members into the riveting mechanism of the riveter with the factory formed head of the rivet stopped at one side of one plate member, the lever of the riveter is operated to pull the shank of the rivet, thereby deforming the plain end of the rivet to form another head at the opposite side of the opposite plate member, and therefore the plate members are fastened together.
Conventional riveters allow adjustment of the riveting mechanism to the desired angle. However, when the lever of a conventional riveter is biased to extend out of the riveting mechanism for securing the shank of a blind rivet, the lever and the transmission rod are aligned in line. Subject to the principle of lever, the user must employ much effort to turn the lever downwardly backwards to further achieve the riveting action.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a riveter that eliminates the aforesaid drawback.